Forgotten Memories
by PooperScooper000
Summary: "I should've told her I loved her before she went on that mission!" Warning- foul language. Lenalee goes to Singapore, gets really injured, but her injuries make her draw closer to Allen. Story will have new chapters soon, I pinky-promise. I'm on vacation.
1. Chapter 1

_Allen Point of view _

"Okay, Allen, I'm off! Wish me luck on my mission!" Lenalee yells at Allen.

"Okay. Bye! Good luck on your mission!" I yell back.

She kisses my cheek. I'm blushing like crazy! Lenalee's looking at me like I'm an idiot.

"Allen! You look like a tomato!" She says laughing.

"H-huh?" I ask. I was busy staring at her beautiful dark, long green hair.

"Hahaha. Bye, silly"

I walk to my room and see Lavi standing in front of my door.

"Dude, move!" I shove Lavi.

"Wait. Did you tell her?" Lavi asks.

I know what he's talking about. It's like he's a broken record. He talks about all this love crap. I just pretend I don't know what he's talking about.

"Tell her what?" I play along.

"Well, that you love love her and want to spend your life with her." Lavi says with an evil smirk.

I hear the love crap going on.

"Lavi, I don't like Lenalee, that way." I say coolly.

"How do you know I was talking about Lenalee? I specifically said 'her' not Lenalee. So does that mean you DO like Lenalee?" Lavi asks.

Dammit, I got caught. I'm blushing again.

"I'm sick and tired of you always talking about this love crap! Just mind your own business!" I almost scream. I am so annoyed at Lavi right now. I just push him out of my way and lock myself in my room with Timcampy. I just sit in my bed, thinking, thinking about my friends and my love life. _First, my friends. I just think how sorry I am, for being so rude to Lavi. I could've just reasoned with him. But still, I'm kinda annoyed that Lavi is so nosy about my love life. Then second, my love life, if I really do like Lenalee. I think I do. My heart pounds so fast every time I see her, it feels like it's gonna come out of my chest. I also blush every time I see her. I'm thinking why I like her in the first place. Hmmm…. She's pretty, nice, kind, caring, generous, brave, responsible, wait! What am I thinking? Remember, you DON'T like Lenalee that way, you even told Lavi that! Wait no! You really do like her! Great, now I'm having second thoughts. -.-"_

Lenalee's Point of view

"Ahh.. we're here, in Singapore!"

"A monster over there!" Yells one man.

"Help!" says another.

Whoa! A level 3 akuma! _Innocence, activate!_ I fly into the air,kicking the akuma. It's no use, it's too strong. I change my innocence into level 2. I kick again and again, still no use. No one told it'd be a level 3! The akuma knocks me upside the head. I can't move.

Allen POV

I hear someone yell. I rush outside my door. It's probably Komui in the science division. I hear him yell.

"My dear Lenalee, Is she alright?"

_Oh no!,_ I think. I rush to the science division.

"Komui! Is Lenalee alright?" I yell at him.

He sobs. "I-I don't know! S-she's in the hospital! We all need to rush to Singapore, that's where she is. People, pack your bags, we're goin' to Singapore!" orders Komui.

At a Singapore hospital..

"L-Lenalee, are you all right?" I ask.

"W-where am I? W-who are you? W-who am I?" she asks.

"H-huh? You don't remember me? I'm Allen! And you're at a hospital! Stop playing with me, Lenalee" I say with a smile.

Komui just finished talking to the doctor. He starts crying really loud.

"A-Allen, Lenalee, sh-she has amnesia, and I don't k-know how long she'll have it." He says.

"Y-your're kidding right? Your just kidding!" I start twitching.

"No Allen, she really d-does." Komui won't stop stuttering.

I run out the door to the outside. I really do like Lenalee. I should've told her I loved her before she'd gone.

"DAMMITTTT!" I yell really loud.

-End of chapter 1- Was it good? It was my first fan fiction… Reviews please, also helpful tips! :D thanls for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

~Allen's point of view~

I see Lavi chasing after me.

"What do you want?" I tell him.

"Someone's a little grouchy." Lavi says.

"Just leave me alone." I tell him. I just walk away from him. I can hear him run after me. He grabs my shoulder, which makes me look at him.

"Get off me!" I yell. Ugh.. I'm turning to Ba-Kanda, a grouchy, mean, loud person.

"No Allen, you're my friend, and I see why you're upset," He begins. "you're upset because Lenalee has amnesia. You just don't want to accept the fact she doesn't know you, or anyone. Allen, I know you love her. I can see the way you look to her and talk to 'll be back to normal before the blink of an eye"

He's right. I do love Lenalee. I was upset because she didn't know who I was. We were best friends. It'll just be maybe a few weeks after her amnesia, then she'll be back to normal. That made me feel a little bit better. But then again, there's people who had amnesia for a few years. Here comes that feeling again. I see Lavi just standing there, looking off to space.

"You're right Lavi, I do love her." He starts dancing and chanting "YES!".

"I was right! Anyways Allen, you'll need to talk to her, get to know her. Pretend you just met each other. Then, you'll be friends with her again!"

"Okay Lavi. I'm going to go back in the hospital and introduce myself."

I run inside to the hospital and go to Lenalee's room. I sit beside her. She gives me a look like the one before she went on her mission. I just smile at her.

Komui comes by my side and tells me she remember some of her memories. That's a relief, I thought she forgot about everything.

"Hi! My name is Allen Walker! What's yours?" I say happily.

"M-my name is L-Lenalee Lee. Or that's what they t-tell me."

"Nice to meet you Lenalee!" I hold my hand out. She blushes and shakes my hand. Oh Lenalee, you look so cute right now. Ugh.. There's my weird thoughts again. We drop hands.

"Let's get to know each other. So, what's your favorite color? Mine's blue."

"M-mine? Ummm…. Mine is purple."

"Purple just like your eyes." I mutter.

"H-huh?"

"Nothing! :D"

Dammit! She heard me! I hear screaming outside. An akuma! Probably the one Lenalee fought Damn that akuma for hurting Lenalee! I barge outside and fight the akuma. Lenalee's innocence activates, I don't even know it happened. She follows me.

"ALLEN! WHY AM I FLYING! I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF!" she yells at me.

I remember, when I turned Mana to an akuma, my innocence activated by itself. That's probably what's happening to Lenalee. I see Lenalee, flying to the akuma.

"ALLEN HELP ME, THESE BOOTS ARE MAKING ME FLY T-TO THAT MONSTER THING!"

I see her kicking the akuma on her own. I help her destroy the akuma. She hugs me afterwards.

"A-Allen, what was that thing?" she asks.

"It was an akuma, a dangerous weapon made by the Millenium Earl." I tell her.

"Who's the Earl?"

"He's the leader of the Noah Clan."

"Oh, he sounds scary"

I grab her shoulders and I see her blush.

"Lenalee, before you had amnesia, you were an exorcist, hunting those monsters. Do you remember?

"Well, I remember that same monster we just defeated, he knocked me out. That's all I remember, I swear!" she tells me.

"Okay."

~1 week later~ Lenalee's point of view

"Komui, here's your coffee"

"Oh thank you my dear Lenalee!~"

"You're welcome!" I smile at him. I go to my room after. I see Allen on my way.

"Umm… Hey Allen!~" I smile.

"Good morning Lenalee!"

"Good morning!~"

"Did you get a good sleep?"

That causes me to blush.

"Umm… Yeah, I guess. I actually found my old journal. Now I know who all of you are!"

"That's good to hear. So who do you know now?"

"Lavi, a guy with red hair and an eye patch?"

"Yeah that's the guy."

"A vampire named Arystar Krory and a Bookman guy. Also, I know all of the Science Division, and so many mo-"

I find Allen's head on my shoulder.

"Umm.. Allen?" He wakes up.

"Oh sorry, I just didn't get enough sleep, I was just up all night thinking about… well stuff."

"Oh then you should go back to bed!"

"But-"

"Allen it's okay." I say with a smile.

I remember in that journal, it said that I really liked Allen. Turns out I really do. He's the first friend I've made after that accident.

"Lenalee, I think I'll be fine without any sleep. I'm going to eat K?"

"Umm… can I go with you?"

"If you want."

"Okay"

I grab his hand and that makes him jump a little and he blushes. I smile at him.

"Allen you look like a tomato!" I joke.

-End of chapter 2- Review please!


	3. Nightmare

**Author's message- Thanks guys for reading and reviewing! 3 You guys are awesome!**

_Allen's point of view_

Well that brings back memories, she just called me a tomato. That makes me blush a lot more. That reminds me about the day before she left on the mission. Such bad memories. We arrive at the dining hall. I heard that everyone is planning a surprise party for Lenalee, for coming back from the hospital. I'm planning on giving her a gift, but I don't know what to give her. Anyways, I forget about that and get some breakfast.

"Umm…. I'd like, waffles, pancakes, French Toast, cereal, bacon, eggs, oatmeal,-" I see Lenalee grab my shoulder.

"Umm… Allen, don't you think you're getting a lot?"

"Well, I usually get more than this every morning. OH WAIT, I WOULD LIKE MY DRINK TO BE ORANGE JUICE AND MILK! So Lenalee, what do you want?"

"Well, there's so many foods to choose from. Umm… I would like. Ermm… I guess cereal?"

"WAIT! AND A CEREAL FOR LENALEE!" I yell.

We get our food and sit by Lavi.

"Good morning Lavi!~" I boast.

"Good morning."

"So you're Lavi, right?" Lenalee asks.

"Yup."

Lenalee gives me a cold look.

"Allen, you got so many foods.. O_o"

I just keep eating and ignoring everyone.

"Allen, why are you so slender, I mean you eat so much!" she jokes.

"Well, I always burn off the calories after I eat."

I see Kanda walk by us. Lenalee grabs his hand and he blushes.

"Are you Yuu?"

"Don't call me that."

"Why?"

"I just don't like it."

"Why?"

This seems to make me laugh, Lenalee is always asking "why".

"JUST CALL ME KANDA!"

"Okay, why so grumpy?"

I see an annoyed look on both Lenalee and Kanda's face. This seems to make both Lavi and I laugh.

Kanda just walks away with his soba noodles. I see Krory sits next to us.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi" we all say.

"So you're Arystar Krory?"

"Uh-huh! But, just call me Krory."

"Okay, well I'm done eating." Lenalee says.

She walks away. I'm done my food too. I go to my room to burn off the calories and see Lenalee finally meeting Miranda. They seem friendly to each other. I see Lenalee giving me a warm smile.

-At night-

I hear a knock on my door. Who could it be? I open it and see Lenalee. I see tears in her eyes. I feel pretty embarrassed that I'm shirtless and she's fully clothed in her pajamas.

"Umm… I'm sorry Allen, b-but it's j-just that I had a really bad dream, it was about those akuma things attacking you and me. B-but," she pauses. She blushes and starts playing with her pajama sleeve.

"I was just wondering if I could sleep with you, just tonight." She asked.

I couldn't really hear what she was saying but definitely heard the part when she asked if she could sleep with me. She just keeps staring at the floor.

"Sure." I say coolly.

"T-thank you Allen." Lenalee says and starts blushing again.

I lay in my bed inside my covers and Lenalee comes inside too.

"G'night Allen, and thanks again."

"It's no problem."

Later on, maybe 15 minutes later, I feel Lenalee hugging me. I start blushing a lot, not the fact she's hugging me, but how warm she is. Later on, I drift to sleep.

~In the morning~ Allen POV

I see Lenalee still hugging me. I carefully get out of bed so I can do my morning workout. But she wakes up.

"Good morning." I tell her. I see that her eyes are trying hard to open. She's half asleep.

"Mmmmm.. Allen."

She walks over to me and hugs me. She finally wakes up, fully.

"Umm… sorry Allen, I guess I just.. well was a little weird this morning huh? Anyways good morning."

She looks at me and blushes and notices that I have no shirt on. I blush and put a shirt on.

"Allen, do you wanna go to breakfast with me?"

"Sure."

She grabs my hand and smiles at me. I smile back. I'm kind of glad that she had amnesia, it's because it reminded me of why I fell in love with her in the first place.

-End of Chapter 3- REVIEW!


	4. Party

**Author's note~ Hey guys, just going to say thanks for reviewing and reading! ~**

**Chapter 4**

**-At Breakfast- Lenalee POV**

I was acting so childish last night, asking Allen to if I could sleep with him just because of a stupid nightmare. Allen probably thinks I'm weird now. Also, because I acted odd when I was half-asleep. Allen is eating a lot as usual. I invite Miranda to come eat with Allen, Lavi and I. KandaYuu walks by and I give him a cold look.

-Allen POV-

I'm thinking about last night, when Lenalee came and slept with. I don't know why, but I need to talk to someone about it. Lavi is poking me so I turn my head to him.

"Come with me," he whispers.

"I need to talk about something."

"Ok."

"So, Komui told me we are going to make a surprise party for Lenalee, for her return. And well, I was going to ask you if-"

"ME AND LENALEE SLEPT TOGETHER!" I say.

Dammit, why did I say that? But I'm just happy I got it out of my chest, I just felt so guilty.

"You what?" He smirks.

"You heard what I said! I SWEAR WE DIDN'T DO ANTHING SEXUAL! SHE JUST HAD A BAD DREAM AND SHE WANTED TO SLEEP WITH ME!" I nearly yell.

"Okay, okay, but I wanted to ask you if you wanted to help me pick out a gift for her, I'll help you find one as well." He says.

"Okay, no problem. So when's the party?"

"Tonight."

"TONIGHT! BUT IT MIGHT TAKE A LONG TIMETO GET HER A GIFT! YOU SHOUKD'VE TOLD ME THIS EARLIER!" Now I scream.

"Quiet down dude. Just go into town with me."

"Fine"

-Lenalee POV-

Me and Miranda were walking to the library.

"So me and Allen slept together." I said to Miranda.

" YOU WHAT? YOU'RE TO YOUNG TO HAVE 'IT'!"

"No. no, we didn't have it, I just had a bad dream and well, I didn't feel comfortable sleeping alone."

"Oh."

"Yeah.."

"LENALEE! YOU SLEPT WITH ALLEN!"

Crap, it's Komui, he was eavesdropping on Miranda and I's conversation.

"Well I did but-"

"ALLEN WILL PAY FOR RAPING MY LENALEE!"

"No brother, I decided to sleep with him, it wasn't his fault, it was just I had a bad dream." I explain.

"Well you could've gone to my room, or Miranda's room, or even Kanda's room!"

"But Allen's room was closer to my room, and w-well, I dislike Kanda."

"He will still pay!"

_Uh-oh_, I think.

**-**Allen POV-

Me and Lavi are in town, picking Lenalee's gift.

"How about that?" I point to a ribbon, for Lenalee's hair.

"Nahh.. She might not like it. Think of things she likes."

"She likes purple,"

"Uh-huh.."

"Bunnies?"

"YES! BUNNIES! WE'LL GET HER A BUNNY!" Lavi exclaims.

"Okay."

We go into a toy store and get Lenalee a bunny. We also get gift wrap to wrap in.

"Here, let's put our names on it." Lavi says.

"No, it's your gift, you paid for it after all."

"I guess you're right, but whatare you going to give her?"

"I have things in mind. You should go back to the order, to help for the party, while I get my gift."

"Ok, but are you sure you don't wanna join with my gift?"

"Yeah."

I'm planning to get Lenalee a bracelet I saw that had bunnies on it.

-Later that night- Allen POV

I finally got her the bracelet. Komui's the one that's supposed to lead her in the dining hall, for her party.

We all hide and when the lights turn on, we all scream "SURPRISE".

"SURPRISE" we all scream.

"T-thanks guys." She thanks us all. She looks over to me and gives me a whole-hearted smile. I walk up to her. She starts turning into a rosy color.

"Welcome back." I say and hug her.

"T-thank you Allen."

We start eating, dancing Which I didn't do, I mostly ate. and Lenalee starts giving speeches and opens presents. I want her to open my present last.

"Oh thanks Lavi! This bunny is cute!" she exclaims. I wink at Lavi. I just noticed that Lavi was second-to-last. That means She's gonna open my next. I walk up to her and I open it myself for her. I kneel on 1 knee and present the gift. Everyone gasps. I just noticed I'm in a bad position right now.

"ALLEN! GET AWAY FROM MY LENALEE!YOU OCTOPUS!" Komui exclaims.

He shoots me with that octopus gun thing, now I have an octopus on my head. Everyone starts laughing.

I try taking it off but it just won't. Then I feel a pair of hands on my head, it was Lenalee's.

"Need a hand?" she asks.

"Sure, thanks."

"Uh-huh."

We take out 1 octopus, but there's 1 more to go. Lenalee leans really close to me, causing me to blush. She takes out the octopus. We walk to our rooms after.

-In Allen's room-

I hear knocking at my door. I open it and see Lenalee.

"Umm… Allen, I just wanted to say thanks, for the present." She says.

"No problem."

She starts leaning to me and kisses my cheek.

"Goodnight Allen."

"G-goodnight, L-lenalee." I'm stuttering.

-End of chapter 4- REVIEW!


	5. First Mission

**Author's note- Special thanks to Colorici74, for reviewing on most chapters, and also to everyone else~!**

**_ **Chapter 5- First Mission

-1 week after the party- Lenalee POV

I was assigned a mission with Allen, and out of all places, Paris. -.-" So me and Allen both get our suitcases and hop in a boat.

-Maybe 30 minutes later- Lenalee POV

We arrive at a train. Allen carries my suitcase.

"Thanks." I say.

"No problem."

I sit to Allen in the train.

Allen POV

I notice that Lenalee is wearing the bracelet that I gave her at the party. She notices that I'm staring at her and she blushes, then quickly looks away, hiding her rosy cheeks. It's one of those things I think is cute.  
It's been an hour or so, and it's starting to be night. Tomorrow morning, we'll be going out of this train and going on a different one.

I yawn and quietly say "I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep, I'll sleep too." She says tiredly.

"O-okay."

I start to drift off but then, I find Lenalee's head buried in my chest. I poke her cheek gently. She's asleep. I start to drift off again. Now I'm asleep. I start dreaming, dreaming about all the happy times Lenalee and I had together. I remember when we first met Miranda, when we went to England, when Barba think that's how you spell it O_o thought he was my girlfriend and so many more memories.

-In the morning Allen POV-

I feel someone poking me. It's Lenalee, poking my cheek.

"Allen! Let's go else we're going to miss our train!" She rushes.

"Okay! Let's go Timcampy!" I say.

I take both of our suitcases in one hand. Lenalee grabs my other hand and we rush to the next train.

"So Allen, are you excited about going to Paris?" she asks.

"Uh-huh! Maybe there's some foods that I can try." I reply.

-30 minutes later- Allen POV

The train shakes. I look outside a window and I see akuma.

"EVERYONE JUST STAY CALM! WE'VE GOT THIS!" Lenalee screams.

I see her flying to a pack of akuma and she starts attacking them. I go by her side, just in case. There's so many akuma!

"A-allen! I-I can't hold them off! There's just too many!" she exclaims.

An akuma sends her flying after that statement. She's knocked out omn the ground. I'm panicking, thinking if she's okay. I'm praying and hoping for her right now.

"DAMN YOU AKUMA!" I yell.

I do a move that sends them all flying. I've defeated them all.

I sprint to Lenalee.

"LENALEE! ARE YOU OKAY!"

"Uh-huh."

She tries to stand but she can't.

End of chapter 4~! REVIEW!


	6. First Mission:Part II

**Chapter 6**

**Recap-**_**I sprint to Lenalee.**_

_**"LENALEE! ARE YOU OKAY!"**_

_**"Uh-huh."**_

_**She tries to stand but she can't**_

Present time~ Allen point of view

"Allen can you help me get up?" Lenalee asks.

"Sure." I grab her arm and she puts her arm around my shoulder. She's in pain, she's limping and groaning.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Uh-huh, it's probably that I sprained my ankle." She tells me.

"I'm just lucky I didn't forget my memories, if you know what I mean." She says. We start chuckling. We're heading back to the train, to see if anyone's hurt. I'm looking at Lenalee and she's sweating, it's annoying to see Lenalee in pain so I just pick her up bride-style.

"A-Allen! Wh-what-"

"Am I hurting you? It's just annoying to see you in pain. I'm taking you back to the train." I say.

We make it back to the train shortly.

"Is everyone okay?" I ask.

They all nod. The train seems to have no damage so I guess we can still make it to Paris. Lenalee and I make it back to our seats. She's leaning on the window and her legs are across from her. She's sweating, a lot now.

"Lenalee, are you okay?" I occasionally ask.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Is there anything you need?"

"Nope. I'm justing asking but, where do you think those akuma came from?"

"I dunno. Maybe since we're getting close to Paris, they're probably from Paris."

I yawn.

"Allen are you sleepy? Don't worry about me, just go to sleep."

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I'm sure, I might as well sleep too." She says tiredly. We both drift to a deep sleep.

-The next morning- Lenalee POV

I wake up with a sore leg. What do with this leg? I go in my suitcase and find a handkerchief. I tie it around my ankle. I moan. Allen wakes up.

"Nnnn.. Lenalee? A-are you okay?" he says half-asleep.

"Yes Allen, I'm fine. I'm just treating my ankle." I reply. Allen sits by me.

"Can I see?" he asks.

"Yeah sure." I untie the handkerchief.

Allen gives me an amazed look. "Whoa, that looks bad. We need to get that treated once we go to Paris."

"No Allen, for the 100th time, I'm fine, it looks bad, but it doesn't hurt, that much. I can probably walk now."

"Okay, as you say so." He says.

"We're arriving to Paris soon."

"Can't wait!" He says happily.

We just sit together quietly for a while. Allen puts his arm around me slowly. Both are cheeks start to get rosy.

"Look Allen!" I exclaim and point at the window. This makes him jump.

"H-huh?"

"The Eiffel Tower!" I say amazed at the site.

"We're here!"

We hop out of the train. Allen takes my suitcase and I grab his empty hand. Allen drops our suitcase.

"Akuma." He states.

There's a whole bunch of akuma, more than when I sprained my ankle.

"Can you take them on, I mean I can always destroy them on my own."

"No Allen, I'm fine."

_Innocence, Activate._

I'm gliding in the air, like a butterfly and destroying a whole bunch of them. I change my innocence's power to level 2. This seems to kill even more than them. I'm caught off, guard, Allen got injured. He fought an akuma and he fell to the ground. I fly over to him.

"Are you okay Allen?"

"Yea."

"Does it hur-"

"LENALEE! WATCH OUT!"

He puts his left arm in front of me.

"A-Allen?"

"I'm fine. That was the last akuma, so far. Umm… Lenalee, since we're done fighting the akuma, can we, umm…" He seemed to have a brain-fart.

"…can we do something, like site seeing?"

Oh. My. Gosh! Did Allen Walker just ask me out? But we're just doing it as friends, because that's what normal friends do, right?

"Sure." I say coolly. I grab his hand.

-End of Ch6- Review!


	7. First Mission: Part III

Lenalee POV~

"So where are we going?" I ask.

"Site-seeing." He replies.

"Okay." I look to my side to see if Allen was there. No sign of him. Where could he gave gone off to? I spot him, he's tasting free samples of something. I march over to him.

"U-hem." I fake cough. He gives me a stupid look.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist." Allen is always eating something.

"You know where we should go, we should go to The Eiffel Tower!" I say excitedly.

"Okay, if you want." He stuffs his mouth with more free samples. I grab his hand. Allen then drops my hand.

"What is it?"

"Akuma, surrounding the tower."

"Huh? I thought we got rid of them!"

"I guess not." I let out a sigh. I help the people get away while Allen handles the akuma. I saw a little girl on the road. She was about to get hit! I went in front of her.  
"Are you okay? There's a lot of them, so be careful." I told her. She gives me a scary stare. (you should know what's going to happen.)

"LENALEE! WATCH OUT! THAT GIRL'S AN AKUMA!" he screams. She transforms. She hits me. _Damn, I need to learn how to dodge._ I land by a cemetery. Oh. My. GOSH! Guess who I find there, in the cemetery? Yeah, you guessed it, The Earl. He's there with a kid. I start flying to the kid.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! HE'S GONNA TURN YOU INTO AN AKUMA!" I exclaim. I start to panic.

"Huh? An akuma?" the boy says confused.

"Oh my, an exorcist. This is gonna be fun!" the Earl says in a happy voice. Akuma starts to come out from the graves in the cemetery. I start kicking them repeatedly. One tries to hit me, but I totally dodged it. _Yes!_, I think. I fly towards the kid, taking him with me back to the city. Him with the Earl is just too dangerous. _Dammit!_, I think. The Earl's following me! I find Allen, still holding off the akuma.

"Allen!" I scream to him After I say his name, the akuma Allen was fighting come by the Earl's side. I drop the kid off to a safe place.

"Allen Walker, I see you've come to Paris." He points more akuma in our direction.

"Now you and your exorcist friend will come to die!" he exclaims.

"T-there's just too many to handle!" Allen yells.

Maybe 5 akuma pushes us and causes us to fall.

"Are you okay?" he asks me.

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm fine."

"Little hammer, big hammer, grow, grow, grow!" Oh. My. Gosh. It can't be. Me and Allen look back.

"Lavi?" We say in unison.

-End of Chapter 7- Review~!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Sorry that I haven't updated. –mental slaps on the face- Anyways here's Chapter 8.**

Allen POV-

"Lavi?" Lenalee and I screamed in unison.

"Yeah? What? You guys seem surprised."

"We are." Lenalee said. There was an akuma that shot me with its bullets. I quickly turned around and scratched it with my claws.

"You guys should've had my back!" I said annoyed.

"Sorry." Lenalee said scratching her head. I can never stay mad at Lenalee. An akuma shot at Lenalee. She dodge it then kicked it.

"Yeah, you should've had my back." Lenalee murmured. I started to chuckle.

"Sorry."

"YO GUYS! STOP FLIRTING AND HELP ME!" Lavi exclaimed. I turned a dark shade of red and Lenalee face-palmed herself.

"What? Flirting? We're not- Never mind." I said. Lenalee flew over to Lavi.

"Oh Lavi, I forgot to ask, what brings you here?" Lenalee asked while kicking akuma.

"Well, Komui sent me here, he told me to spy on Allen." Lavi replied swinging his hammer.

"That damn Komui!" Lenalee said furiously.

"Guys, help me out?" I said. A whole bunch were coming to me. They came over and helped.

"Well that's all of them." I said.

"Where's did the Earl go?" Lenalee asked.

"Probably hiding." Lavi answered.

"Maybe." I said.

"Since all the akuma are gone, we should head back to the order." Lavisays.

"Yeah. We should tell Komui that the Earl was here." Lenalee adds.

-In a train-

Allen POV

We were in the very back of the train. Lenalee was sitting next to me and Lavi across. Lavi pulled something out of his pocket.

"Look, a deck of cards." Lavi said mischievously with a smirk. My eyes widened.

"How 'bout we all play Strip Poker?" Lavi said.

"I'm in." Allen said. Lenalee sighed.

"No, I'm not playing." She said.

"It won't be fun if you're not playing." Lavi said.

"No"

"Pwease?" Lavi said with puppy eyes.

"No"

"Pwitty pwease?"

"No way in hell." Lavi gave her the puppy dog look. She gave him a cold stare.

"FINE I'LL PLAY!" Lenalee screamed the slammed the table. Everyone was staring at us.

**End of chapter 8**

**Short eh? Sorry, I'm just caught up with stuff these days. -.-"**


	9. Strip Poker?

Chapter 9 – Strip Poker!

**WARNING!- MAY HAVE SEXUAL REFERENCES!**

Lenalee POV

_Strip Poker! I'm gonna lose!I don't even know how to play!_ I thought to myself.

"Is there a bathroom here?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's in the very back." Said Lavi pointing at a door. The boys were getting the cards ready so I quietly took my suitcase then walked to the bathroom. I was laughing inside my head. I had a devious plan. I 2 other shirts on me, then 5 jackets, then a very large coat. Then I put 2 pants on. I got out of the bathroom. The boys looked surprised at what I was wearing.

"What on Earth are you wearing?" Allen asked.

"I got cold?" I tried to act innocent.

"Oh I see what your plan is." Lavi said with an evil smirk. I gave him a cold glare which made him jump. I sat next to Allen. (A/N- By the way, Lenalee doesn't know that Allen is a master at Poker.)

"Let's just get over this.." I said with a sigh.

-a many minutes in the game- 1:00 AM

"_Royal flush." _Allen says. Lavi takes off his pants, revealing his underwear. I started to laugh really loud. It had bunnies, rainbows, and smiley faces. Lavi blushed. Allen made me take of my coat, the 2 extra shirts, the 5 jackets, and the 2 extra pants, so I'm in my normal clothes.

"Straight flush!" Allen declared. -.-" I took off my excorcist jacket.

-a few minutes later-

Lavi was totally nude, so he's out of the game, which only leaves me and Allen. I was in my bra and skirt, my hair was untied, and Allen was fully clothed. This made Allen blush everytime he looked at me.

"I look like a hooker." I said coolly.

Lavi POV

_Go Allen go!_ I chanted in my head. I imagined Lenalee only in her undergarments which made my nose bleed (Lavi you pervert!xD). I already changed into my clothes, so I wasn't naked anymore.

"Straight flush!" Allen had another flush. _Good job Allen! Don't hold back!_ I thought. Lenalee took off her skirt. I laughed inside my head. _She'll be in her undergarments!_ I thought. My nose bleeded again. Crap. She had shorts under her skirt.

-a few more minutes- ** Lenalee POV**

I was in my bra and underwear.

"I'm cold." I said. I curled up into a ball which made Allen turn bright red.

"Shall we end this soon?" I asked. _This isn't fair! I lost my memory and I don'y know how to play, well I know how, but I really suck!_ I was off in LalaLand. Allen said something. He said"_ flush." That's all I heard. I flicked my head at him. Does the mean! NOOOOOOO! I had to take off either my bra, or underwear.

"Guys, don't look." I blushed a deep dark red. They both turned their heads to the opposite direction. I snapped my bra off and took my excorcist jacket and put it over my chest. They both looked at me.

"What?" I said anxiously.

"I don't want to play anymore." Allen said with a guilty look.

"Well you guys know that I'm always going to win because of my tricks, so it's not nice to see you guys take your clothes off." Allen continued.

"Well, I'm going to change." I went into the bathroom.

-few minutes later-

When I went out of the bathroom, both boys were asleep. I smiled then sat next to Allen. I took his arm and wrapped both my arms on his. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

Allen POV

I opened one of my eye and saw a sleeping Lenalee on my arm. I kissed her head._ Sweet dreams Lenalee_.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Torture!

Chapter 10- Torture

Allen POV

I found Lenalee's head buried in my chest. I quicky, but gently, tried to get out of that position, but her head just ended up in my lap. She woke up. _Shit,_ I thought. She scratched her eyes.

"G-good morning Allen." She said yawning and scratching her head.

"Good morning." I replied. Lavi then woke up.

"S-stop flirting so early in the morning." Lavi said still tired.

"W-we were **NOT** FLIRTING. We were just greeting eachother, isn't that right Lenalee?" I said.

"Y-yeah." She was looking to the side, holding her face. I could tell she was blushing. _Oh Lenalee, don't hide your face, _I thought. There goes my weird thoughts. I was trying to remember last night (or early morning). I only stopped the game for Lenalee's sake. If I went on, she would be nude. She would probably hate me for that. If it was only Lavi and I, would've went on.

Lavi POV

I'm pissed off because of Allen. **I WANTED TO SEE LENALEE NAKED! TT_TT **–cries- (A/N- Lol, Lavi you selfish pervert.)

-few minutes later-

Lenalee POV

"WE'RE HOMEEEEEEEE!" I yelled really loud. I see the boys sweat-drop. I run all the way to my room.

Allen POV

I go to my room. I lay in my bed and try to sleep because I didn't have enough.

"Hey Timcanp-" I stopped. _Where is he?_ I thought.

3 rd person POV

Allen, I think I can answer your question. Timcanpy is flying over to the Science Division, where Komui is.

(A/N- Uh oh.)

"..? Tim, what brings you here?" asked Komui.

"A hologram? Of wha- HOLY JESUS, DAMN THOSE 2 BOYS!" Komui yelled furiously. Komui ran to both boys' rooms and grabbed their hairs.

"Owww.. What the hell Komui?" both boys screamed in pain. He took them to the Science Division and trapped them to chairs.

"You boys, how could you, **DO THIS TO MY LENALEE!**" Komui yelled.

Allen POV

How did he know?

"Here Tim, have a treat." Komui gave Timcanpy a treat. (A/N- LOL, he's treating Tim lika dog.)

"**WHAT THE FUCK TIM! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US!" **I said and cried a little. I saw Timcanpy cry a little too.

"You're lucky I'll always love you." Timcanpy cried even more. I saw Komui getting a chainsaw out. Me and Lavi both looked at eachother with terror. Right before Komui sliced us, Tim chewed the belts that made us stay on the chair. Lavi and I both looked back and waved at Tim. Tim was busy biting Komui head.

"Tim! Get off!" was what we heard from Komui.

Lenalee POV

I saw Lavi and Allen run past me. I flew after them.

"What's wrong?" I asked when I caught up to them. They were panting for air.

"Komui *pants * knows *pant* played *pant* str-*pant*-ip poker." Lavi said.

"Is he torturing you?" I asked. They caught their breath.

"No, we escaped him. But I know he's running after us." Allen says worried.

"**HE'S COMING, WITH HIS CHAINSAWWWWW!"** Lavi screamed. The boys ran again.

"Lenalee~!" Komui said.

"Brother, why are you being mean to the boys?" I asked.

"Well actually, I know why you're being mean. But please, don't hurt them! We were playing Strip Poker, and well, it's my fault for being bad at poker. That's why I had to take my clothes off." I explained.

"Fine, these boys are off the hook, but I'll get them someday." Komui left.

"**We're FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"** The boys yelped.

"You guys were lucky, if you didn't run in my way, you guys would've been toast." Lenalee said.

"Tim~!" Allen said with joy.

"Thank you, Lenalee and Tim." I was heading to my room, when Allen grabbed my hand. I started to blush.

"Oh and Lenalee, I just wanted you to know," I looked his way and I saw bright red stained on his face.

"I only stopped because of you." He released my hand and walked away, looking at the ground. I put the hand Allen held againstmy cheek.

End of Chappy 10 :D


End file.
